


Thoughts

by MinnieTheMoocherDA



Series: Calogan [2]
Category: Logan (2017) - Fandom, X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Calogan, Logan Spoilers, M/M, One-sided calogan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 12:10:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10100003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinnieTheMoocherDA/pseuds/MinnieTheMoocherDA
Summary: Caliban's thoughts on his time with Logan as the truck arrives at the farm.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Well if you can't find content on your new OTP I guess you've got to write it yourself.  
> I honestly straight up thought that Caliban was in love with Logan for half the movie. And I don't know if a necessarily ship them but I do think Caliban's feelings for him need to be addressed in some way. Plus them being all domestic at the start of the film was adorable.

"You don't want anything bad to happen to anyone you care about do you?"  
As soon as those words had left his capturer's mouth his first thought had been "Shit how did they know?!" But after what felt like endless rounds of torture it became apparent that they thought that his feelings for the former superhero were purely platonic. The last thing he wanted was for that to be brought into the light. Not that it really mattered at this point. Logan probably thought he had died after he never came back after dumping a not quite dead body. Besides worrying about whether the guy found out about his stupid crush like was a little girl in middle school shouldn't be the top of his worries right now. And anyways he'd had his suspicions that the wolverine was aware of his feeling for some time now. He must have at least known that there was a reason he stayed with him beyond the shit pay and coma inducing headaches. Not that Logan ever brought this up, he had more important things to deal with than if a strange ugly albino had a crush on him.  
Regardless Logan reciprocating his feelings had never been an issue for him. What he'd had when he was looking after him had been enough. He liked caring, cleaning and cooking for the man despite how much he would complain. And every so often after ironing his clothes or stitching him back up if he was too injured to protest they would sit together in comfortable silence just drinking tea and he could kid himself that it could be like this forever.  
But as the truck he was caged in pulled up to what appeared to be a farm he realised what he'd always known that what he'd had was never going to last and that if he was going to die he might as well do it saving the person he loved.


End file.
